Central Mandari
Central Mandari, as its name suggests, resides between East, West, North and South Mandari, and is surrounded by no less than the three longest mountain ranges, the two largest forests and two of the most economically important rivers in all of Mandeor. Central Mandari is noteable in one other important regard: it is the teritorial heartland of the most powerful empire in the history of the Mandeor: Verre Daldineor Sienta Disquarsas. Central Mandari Environment The environment of Cental Mandari is typified by its warmth and an almost perfect gradient between the temperate West and the dryer East. This spread allows for a great variety of crops and other goods to be farmed and grown across the region, making Central Mandari not only the largest supplier timber and livestock in Mandari, but also it's largest wine and barley producer in the world. This, coupled with its geographical isolation by mountains, and its position as a hub between the other Mandari regions, has allowed the peoples of Central Mandari to amass vast ammounts of wealth from both their own resources and those of other nations. For a long period of time this resulted in no less than half a dozen fractured nations and city states occupying various areas of the region, as the section on The History of Central Mandari will discuss. Flaura and Fauna Central Mandari itself is described as the plains between the forest of Messo Mahi in the west, and the mountain range of Oro Sacces in the east. As of such the area of Central Mandari is not as biologically diverse as the forests and mountain vales surrounding it. The region is characterised, despite the termperatural shift, as being a predominantly flat and open landscape with small pockets of trees harbouring a collection of small and medium-sized herbivores. The Central Mandarian planes are the natural habitat of half a dozen species of rats and rabbits, as well as giant hares and dozens of bird species. These birds include several large birds of prey, such as the giant eagle and the giant owl. Three types of small deer, on of which spends its life traveling from tree pocket to tree pocket; grazign along the way, also makes its home exclusively on these plains, however these cratures are fast and wary -- hunted as they are by giant birds, and the native land predator: the Krenshar. The flora of Central Mandari ranges form the redwoods and maple trees of the west, to the oaks and summer pines of the north, down to the willowy streams and vineyards in the east, and the pale wind-whipped fields and small hardwoods of the southern coast. The interior of Central Mandari is a predominantly pale gold with uniform grasses and small watering holes and streams. Though warm, the lands under the mainland jurisdiction of the DSQ are not dry. There are no large rivers in Central Mandari, however there are thousands of tiny creeks that crisscross the land: fed by the mountain streams during the long and regular rainy season that entails more frequent rains than heavy ones. Central Mandari Political The History of Central Mandari Category:Location Category:3.5 Category:Filler Campaign